Always be the right partner
by etin
Summary: Steve and Peggy got a chance to say their last proper goodbye. One Shot! :)


**I do not own any of the characters.**

**This is my first Captain America fic, so i hope you like it! :)**

* * *

_Always Be The Right Partner_

Peggy stood in front of a window and watched the stars up in the sky. She looked down at the file she had on her hand. She opened it and saw a very familiar face. A thin young looking man standing and his eyes full of braveness, compassion and love. A tear dropped from her cheeks as Stark knocked on the door, Peggy wiped her tears off and placed the folder on her bed. Stark looked from the folder then to her, then acted as if he hadn't noticed anything.

"How are you?" He asked

"I'm fine how about you Mr. Stark?" Peggy asked back as she fixed her hair.

"Fine" He smiled "Listen... Peggy about Stev-"

"We are not allowed to talk about Mr. Steve Rogers that subject is confidential Mr. Stark an-"

"As- as his friend... As your friend-" Stark walked over to Peggy and continued. "Look... I've been searching and analyzing a lot of things these days, I've been trying to get connection with the ship and maybe-"

"What? Maybe he is still alive?" Peggy started to cry again. "Even if he was still alive when he crashed Stark he wouldn't live for days, under an ice cold water out of nowhere."

"But there could be hope. We can still try and-"

"Hope..." Peggy wiped the tears of her face, turned around and leaned on the window sill. "I had hope Stark... and still have, but every single day that comes and still nothing... It's not much help..."

"Than hold on to that Peggy" Stark held her hand "Hold on to that little hope you still got for Rogers. Because you are the only hope he has"

A week after the conversation Peggy and Stark had. Hope came to them.

"Agent Carter!" Stark called with a big grin on his face.

"S-Stark what is it?" Peggy looked puzzled.

"Come quick!"

As they arrived to the room where Stark has been working for days, Stark offered Peggy a seat and began to connect, which looked like hundreds of wires.

"Stark would you mind telling me what's going on?"

"I've done it!"

"Done what?"

"I found a connection to the ship!" He rubbed his hands together gladly.

Peggy stared at him for a moment, then she ran and gave him a hug with tears of joy falling off her face. "Stark! I- I don't know how to thank you this is-"

"No matter! always appreciate showing my talent" he gave a small laugh "Now let's see if this works shall we?" He then connected the last wire and a loud noise filled the room, then a woman's voice. '_You are now connected._' "YES!" Stark shouted "I thought it didn't work for a second there."

"H-hello Steve?" Peggy talked nervously, they waited for a couple of minutes then they heard a very familiar voice.

"P-eggy? Iz th- at you..."

Peggy lightened up with a big smiled on her face. "S-Steve! Y- yes yes it's me it's Peggy!"

They heard a slight laugh from Steve. "I might need another rain check for that dance" Both Peggy and Stark laughed. "How did you get connection?" He asked as he made a noise that indicated he is in pain.

"Stark" Peggy answered.

"Ah... I knew you are something my friend, keep up the good work... By the way how did you know I'm still alive?"

"Intelligence... and some research." Stark smiled.

"Look Steve, how badly hurt are you? We are sending our men out there, we won't stop until we find you. Can you see your surroundings? Are-"

"Peggy... I-"

"We must tell the othe-"

"I can't go back"

"Wh-what?... what do you mean you can't go back?"

"I'll leave you two alone" Stark left the room.

"I... this is just temporary... The chemicals running through my veins is whats keeping me alive. I assumed Stark found out about that, and realized that I am still alive. But not for long... T- these chemicals won't last for long."

"No- n- no!" Tears began to stream out of Peggy's eyes.

"Hey, d-don't worry... W-we still have a little time to chat." Steve replied holding back his tears.

"Th- this is not right" Peggy wiped off her tears.

"I know... but I am very lucky, very lucky to have met you Agent Peggy Carter." A tear fell from his cheeks, as he held the pain on his body.

"Me t-to Captain Steve Rogers, me too."

"S-so do you have a p-partner already... I- I mean a beautiful dame, I- I mean woman- agent -person like you anyone would like to be your life partner."

"You still don't know how to talk to a woman don't you?" Peggy teased.

Steve gave a small laugh "Still learning"

"But no, I don't"

"Why?"

"Waiting for the right partner" Then there a was a moment of silence followed by a scream. "Steve! Steve! Are you there? I- are you alright? Steve can you hear me?"

"I- Im here" Steve answered breathlessly "Though I don't think we have much time left"

Peggy held her tears to keep strong for him. "You still owe me a dance you know"

"I- know. Peggy I never really said goodbye to you properly, and I-ahhhh" He took a a deep breath trying to ease the pain. "This is a chance for me to say a proper goodbye... Peggy Carter you are the most wonderful woman I have ever met in my life. I love you and will always will."

Peggy let out a cry, as she tried to pull herself together "Same to you Captain Rogers. I love you too and you will always be my right partner."

"Goodbye Peggy"

"Goodbye"

Then Peggy heard a noise that haunted her for the last few weeks, noise of a broken radio canal, and knowing that she will never hear Steve's voice again. Stark went in and comforted Peggy, as she thanked him for giving them a chance to say goodbye to each other.


End file.
